


Five times Jonny D'Ville called himself Captain, and one time he didn't

by BookSquared



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, but im gonna go with it, i dont know if this is sad or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSquared/pseuds/BookSquared
Summary: 5 + 1 fic, brought about by the idea of how Jonny calls himself captain but the rest of the crew don't. I just wanted them to call him captain *oncE*
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Five times Jonny D'Ville called himself Captain, and one time he didn't

The first time he calls himself Captain, it's basically a throwaway. They're playing for a large group of world bound, short-lived mortals, shortly after having had a small discussion about the dynamics of the crew. It's not like he wasn't used to technically being in charge. They don't really have a captain, but they get by without. The Aurora is her own ruler, really, but a captain, she is not. So, as he's introducing the crew to the crowd, he takes a pause, before he introduces himself. "Your humble captain." It doesn't even take Tim a second to call him out on it. He gives Tim a disparaging glance, but it's funny. The crowd laughs, and he drops it.

* * *

It's been years since he started his little joke. A few millennia at best, and he's well used to Tim correcting him with a toneless "First-Mate." He does it again, this time around, and to his startled surprise, the rest of the crew join in, he glances around at them with a doleful glare, but he's more amused than anything. They usually just rolled their eyes, and he both loves and hates that they're getting in on the fun. He shakes his head, and they get into their set. It's become so routine by now, that he doesn't mind anymore.

* * *

The first time he breaks saying it is when the crowd around them joins his crew's chorus of "First-Mate" and he stops, and breaks down laughing. He really does wish they'd let him call himself Captain, but he's not going to bring it up, not after five millennia. He has to take a moment, falling to the floor as he laughs, and watching the amusement on his crew's faces. Good. They'd had a rough go of it, the last little while, if he can be some amusement for them, then he's willing to take the small pang in his chest where his heart keeps him alive.

* * *

At least one time, he tries to use it to protect his crew from something that might _actually_ hurt them, though he's sure they'll survive. He stares at the person promising them torture dead in the eye and tells them that he's the Captain. Almost on instinct, Gunpowder Tim corrects him, and his face pales a bit, but he lifts his chin and stares down at the torturer in front of him and shrugs. "Either way, I'm in charge. You'll want me, not any of them." He does end up getting tortured for a bit, but the crew rescues him fairly quickly, and he appreciates it. Dead, he is not, but he is in a _lot_ of pain.

* * *

The last time he calls himself Captain, it's at the beginning of the last set they'll ever do. The resounding chorus, from both audience and crew of "First-Mate", makes him sigh. Not even this once will they give him this. But that's okay, it doesn't really matter anymore. Besides, he gets back at them at the end, by, for the first and last time, introducing himself as their humble _first-mate_. The shocked looks of the crew make him chuckle, and he shakes his head. He said what he said. Besides, it's nice to know that he can still startle his crew sometimes.

* * *

+1 

  
It's near the end of their time. He finds himself staring out of the front of the Aurora, contemplating the times they've had, and considering things he could have done, should have done... but overall, he discards those thoughts. There's no reason to really think about those things since he doubts he would have done anything differently. For a good moment, he finds himself watching Toy Soldier bothering Tim with exceptional accuracy and grinning. Still, the moment passes, and his face slips into a frown. He finds his mind drifting, enough that he doesn't notice the others whispering. Until Tim is shoved in his direction, slinging an arm around his shoulders, and presenting him with a small wrapped package. It's... a rather fun looking hat, and he grins and puts it on, bowing to show off to the crew. Still, he's caught off guard as they all take turns patting him on the back, and actual tears come to his eyes as they each speak to him in turn. It doesn't take much. Each one has words of endearment and care. 

And for this one, single day. They all call him Captain.


End file.
